voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Soji Okita
Soji Okita is a selectable samurai in the game Era of Samurai: Code of Love. He's based on Okita Soji who's regarded as the best swordsman in the Shinsengumi. Background Soji was born Sojiro and was the only son of a powerful samurai family. He and his older sisters witnessed ronin killing their father, which left them in financial ruin. When he was nine, he was separated from his sisters when he became a disciple at the Shiekan and adopted into the Kondo family. He met Isami who took him in and Toshizo who was another disciple at the dojo. At a young age, he was a talented swordsman for he bested Toshizo, who was much older than he was. Sometime later, he committed his first killing when ronin came after him at the Shiekan. This experience further traumatized him and decided to follow Isami’s dream after being comforted by him. When he became a young adult, he joined the Roshigumi with Isami and Toshizo, and met the other captains including Sanosuke Harada and Hajime Saito. The group changed their name to Shinsengumi and was stationed in Kyoto. After your clinic burned down, he found it all too coincidental and believed you were a Choshu spy, but found you too innocent to be one. Insight Soji Okita - Insight.jpg Appearance Soji has neck-length dark brown hair with long bangs, and slender dark brown eyes. Outfits *'Normal Attire:' Soji wears a dark gray kimono with a light gray, detailed flower embroidery on his left shoulder and on the bottom that's opened slightly and revealing a black nagajuban, a red chord necklace with a coin, a light gray obi and a dark red koshihimo, a bracelet tied on his right ankle, and zōri. *'Shinsengumi Uniform:' Along with his regular clothes, Soji wears a light-blue haori with the sleeves trimmed in white mountain stripes, a tasuki chord over his chest, a white headband with a small iron plate, and a katana and wakizashi tucked into his obi. *'Sleep Attire:' Soji wears a dark gray yukata with light gray stripes. Personality Coming Soon... Summary of Routes Main Story Coming soon... Hearts in Training Coming soon... Love's Command Coming soon... Love's Maelstrom Coming soon... Love's Rainbow Coming soon... Trivia *In real life, Soji never married nor had any lovers but in Kan Shimozawa's books about the Shinsegumi, Soji was in love with the daughter of a doctor but was forced to end the relationship. Its debatable whether this is true or not. **This could've been inspiration for the MC since she's the daughter of a doctor. *Many sources say that he was the same age as Hajime and Heisuke, so he was very likely born in 1844, but the Okita family legend stated that he was born in the summer during a solar eclipse, which occurred in June/July 1842; hence why he’s listed at being born either in 1842 or 1844. *He, Hajime, and Heisuke are the youngest swordsmen in Isami’s group. *His real-life counterpart was described to be very tidy, but Soji’s room is often messy in this game. *In the game, Soji is close to Toshizo but in real-life, he shared a close relationship to Yamanami Keisuke (aka Sannan). The close relationship between Soji and Toshizo is often used in fiction, but it's debatable in real life. *He has two pet goldfish named Toshi and Zo, named after Toshizo, and often feeds them Toshizo's Ishida medicine. Category:Article Stub Category:Era of Samurai: Code of Love Category:Characters Category:Soji Okita Category:Samurai Category:Swordsman Category:Historical Character Category:Voiced Category:Pet Owner